


Roommates

by PaintByNumber



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintByNumber/pseuds/PaintByNumber
Summary: Sam and Cas have been college roommates for two months now but still don't talk and Sam is determined to find out why.





	Roommates

“Dean, he’s never talked to me in the two months we’ve lived here,” Sam sighed into the phone. “It’s weird, right?”

“A bit, but are you sure he doesn’t just find you annoying?” Dean teased, a smile clear in his voice. Sam sighed and Dean could see the bitch face even from 800 miles away making Dean laugh. Despite their fight before Sam left for Stanford, they had maintained their friendship and both were thankful for that. “I don’t know, Sammy. Have you tried talking to him?”

“Literally everyday, I ask him how his classes were and he just shrugs or grunts or ignores me.”

“Get him to play truth or dare or something,” Dean made a noise then like he had discovered something brilliant. “Truth or shots!”

“What’s that?”

“Like truth or dare but you ask him a question and he either answers it or he takes a shot.”

Sam sighed, but figured anything was worth trying at this point.

 

Sam walked into their dorm that Friday evening, his backpack heavier now that it had two bottles of alcohol hidden in it. “Oh, hey, Cas,” Sam said when he saw him sitting at his desk. “What are you doing tonight?”

Cas looked up from the stack of papers, glasses framing his bright blue eyes that always made Sam’s stomach churn in the most pleasant way. “Homework,” he said quietly.

“You wanna… Hang out? I have alcohol and I thought we could maybe get to know each other.”

Those blue eyes widened in surprise and Cas bit his lip before nodding.

“Now a good time to start or do you want to wait until you’re done with that? You know, I just realized I don’t even know your major,” he chuckled as he pulled out the bottles, one Jack and the other vodka.

“Anthropology,” Cas said as he stood and looked at the bottles.

“Oh cool,” Sam grinned, happy that they were already having a conversation. “I’m pre-law.”

“Really? I thought you just had law books for fun,” Cas said and Sam stared at him a moment before Cas smiled shyly. “That was supposed to be a joke.”

Sam chuckled and shook his head, “sorry.”

“No, it wasn’t very funny, was it?” Cas set his glasses down on his desk then pulled out two cups for them. “Are we going to play a game?” He asked after sitting on the floor since there wasn’t much other room to sit in their dorm.

“Yeah, I was thinking this game called truth or shots. We take turns asking each other questions, if we don’t wanna answer one we have to take a shot instead.” Sam sat across from Cas and set the bottles down. “Pick your poison.” He took one of the cups and poured what he estimated to be a shot of Jack in his own while Cas poured vodka for himself.

“Who goes first?” Cas asked, leaning back on his desk.

“I can…” Sam said before thinking. “Where are you from?”

“Illinois,” Cas smiled, thankful they were starting off small. “You?”

“Kansas, technically. But my dad drove me and my brother all over for his job so… Everywhere,” he chuckled.

They went on like that for a while, just getting to know each other. When the question got too personal and one of them would take a shot they would go back to simpler ones and the game ebbed and flowed like that for a while.

Cas swayed a little where he sat, chewing his lip as he mulled over a question in his head. “Are you straight, Sam?”

Sam chuckled, feeling a little drunk as well. “That’s not a fair question because if I take the shot you know I’m trying to hide something but if I’m straight I have nothing to hide.”

Cas tilted his head and considered it. “I guess you’re right, I’m sorry.”

“No, no, it’s fine. I’m gay.” He took a sip of his drink, his throat suddenly dry. “I hope that’s not weird for you, rooming with a gay guy.”

“It’s not. I’m bi so I’d be hypocritical if I thought it was weird you’re gay,” Cas smiled, seeming to be more relaxed than he had been.

Sam paused as he thought of the question he had on his mind since he first met Cas. “Why don’t you talk to me?”

“What do you mean, Sam?” Cas asked, tilting his head in the most endearing way.

“I’ll ask you about your day and you just shrug or you say one word answers. I felt like you hated me or thought I was annoying or something.”

Cas winced and shook his head. “I’m sorry you thought that, Sam… I act that way because,” he sighed, looking anywhere but at Sam. “Because I have a crush on you and I didn’t want you to be creeped out by me so I just… avoided it.”

Sam’s eyebrows shot up, surprised by the reason behind why Cas avoided him. “I… I’ve enjoyed getting to know you tonight, Cas. Plus, I’d be lying if I said I didn’t find you attractive ever since I first saw you,” he smiled shyly when he saw Cas perk up. “So, if you wanted to – I’d love to take you on a date tomorrow night.”

Cas grinned and nodded, “I’d love that.”

“Cool, good, that’s awesome,” Sam chuckled and blushed as he tried to hide how excited he was but found it difficult in his drunken state.

Cas laughed, the sound music to Sam’s ears, as he crawled into his bed. “Goodnight, Sam. I promise I’ll talk to you more, sober even.”

Sam grinned and got in his own bed across from Cas’. “You better. Sleep well, Cas.”


End file.
